User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Finishing the Fight part 1
Several Days Later, Monday, 4:50 PM Michael knocks on the door to Greg and C-Money's room. Greg opens up the door and lets Michael in. "Hey, where's C-Money?" Michael asked. "I don't know, I think he's with Charles." Greg replies, sitting down on the bed. "They their first date?" Michael asks with sarcasm in his tone. He gets his phone out and dials C-Money's number. Greg approaches Michael. "What's going on?" He asks. Michael shushes him and waits for C-Money to answer the phone. "Hello?" C-Money answers his phone. "Hey, can you meet Greg and I down by the docks?" Michael asks, with a hint of urgency in his voice. Greg looks at Michael quizically. Realizing that he's going somewhere without any real choice. After the conversation Michael hangs up and Greg immediately asks him. "What the fuck, what's going on?" Michael gives him a serious look before answering. He was deciding his choice of words. "Jack told me that he saw Gary and Whitney at Warehouse 16." Michael replied. Greg nodded. "We're getting picked up by him in a few minutes lets go." Michael and Greg go out by the front gate and wait for Jack. They wait after several minutes of complete silence before Jack shows up in a beat up Pickup truck. "Nice car. We're riding in royalty tonight." Michael says sarcastically and Jack gives him and angry look. "Shut the fuck up, Michael. This baby can run the Kessel Run in less then five parsecs." He jokes back at Michael. All three of them break up in laughter. They start to get in. "Alright Greg, get in the middle." Michael orders. Greg gives him a confused look, to which Michael returns it. "Why do I have to get the middle?" He asks. Michael gives him a matter of fact look. "I'm nearly 200 pounds and you're skinny as shit. Get in the fucking middle." Michael gives orders. Greg finally complies and they get on the road and towards the Industrial area. The weather was looking good, the sun was up high and the area was in the mid to high 60s. It was a pretty good day with the sun shinning down on them radiantly. They crossed the bridge and were moving through town. "What are you doing during the summer?" Greg asks Michael right out of the blue. "I'm going to Liberty City with Nicole, Parker, and Bradi," Michael replied. The Docks, 5:16 PM Jack drops them off and to their surprise they managed to beat C-Money and Charles there. Possibly because they didn't get a ride. Or they took more time then Michael had hoped for them to get there. After about five minutes they pull up in C-Money's car. "What's the emergency?" Charles asks as he approaches Michael from the vehicle. Michael has a wide grin on his face. The look on his face says it all but he still continues to speak as if there were any mysteries at all to his plan. "We're about to take out Whitney once and for all." He replies but deep down he feels that they already understand his plan. C-Money still seemed skeptical, "and you think he's at the docks?" Michael looks over at Greg. Who nodded as a response. They kept this secret from him for months and now finally he'd be revealing it to them at last. "Greg and I scanned this place months ago and nearly got ourselves killed." Michael revealed to C-Money's dismay. "He hangs out in Warehouse 16." Michael concludes, even at this comment he is still in disbelief. "Why don't we also go visit Warehouse 13?" C-Money sarcastically replies. The group gets ready and they leave for the warehouse. It was silent outside, only the four of them were in this current area. You could hear the birds singing which proved that this was truly spring time after all. They see two G.S. crew members out front and Michael sneaks behind one and chokes him unconcious while Greg takes care of the other one. They slowly open the door and crawl in. The familiar building was once again empty, the boxes were covering the floor and they would be great, supportive cover for them. Just then several G.S. crew members come forward. Aiming their paintball guns at them as they went through. They saw Whitney on one of the stands. "I see you made it this far." He mocked. Michael gritted his teeth in anger. Well no shit. He thought to himself, he knew at this point. He was in for a fight. Category:Blog posts